Oh No, She's stealing my man!
by Pretty in Blew
Summary: -Takes place after Tadase finds out about Ikuto staying at Amu's house- Kukai's cousin comes and steals Amu's man...both of em' Read to find out more. R
1. Kukai's Cousin

**-Takes place after Tadase finds out that Ikuto was staying with Amu-**

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

It's been three days since Tadase found out about Ikuto staying with Amu, and Tadase hasn't forgave Amu yet. He hasn't gone to school either, saying that he has a "_cold_", and every time she comes over to apologize, he pretends to not be home. So basically, he is avoiding her.

Kiseki has been pretty upset too. He loved Miki, but he could never tell her. But when he found out that Yoru was staying with her, he gave up that crush.

***DING DONG***

The door bell rang and Tadase looked at the security camera. It was Kukai.

_**(Tadase's P.O.V)**_

I looked over at the security camera and saw Kukai standing at the front gate. I got out of bed and let him in.

"Hey, Tadase. I'd like you to meet my cousin Alice She just moved here from America!" Kukai stepped aside revealing a short girl with short blonde hair.

"Oh, hello." I said. But my cheeks burned. Was I blushing?

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Kukai smirked at Tadase's reaction. Then I pushed Alice out from behind me and forward.

"Come on Alice, don't be shy!" I said grinning.

"...Uh...Hi." Alice said while blushing. Alice was always like this around cute boys. Shy.

Tadase smiled and walked forward. Kiseki followed.

"Oh!" Alice could see Kiseki.

"!You can see me!" Kiseki was surprised. But quickly changed back to his normal attitude.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR KING COMMONER!" Kiseki said.

"...Eeep!" Alice jumped back behind Kukai.

"HAHAHA...Well this is getting no where." Kukai said. He stood in between Tadase and Alice and whispered something to Kiseki.

Tadase and Alice both looked both curious and confused.

"Um...Kukai...What did you tell him?" Alice spoke up.

"About Tay-Tay." Kukai said grinning.

"Who's Tay-Tay?" Tadase asked. He was glad he found something to talk about.

"No one." Alice said sternly. Not like how she was shy before, this surprised Tadase.

Tadase turned to Kukai for some assistance, and he got the hint.

"Why don't you show them?" Kukai asked looking at Alice's shoulder bag.

"I don't wanna!" Alice's attitude totally changed.

"Com'on...just one little peek?" Kukai wasn't about to take no for an answer, but he liked arguing with his cousin.

"Hmmph..." Alice finally gave in and pulled out a yellow Chara egg with a white swirl on it.

Tadase was surprised that she had an egg, but he was about to be even more surprised in a minute.

" Tell her to come out!" Kukai demanded.

"Come Out!" Alice said loudly to the egg.

"No!" said a muffled voice.

"Now!" Alice shook the egg.

***POP***

A Shugo Chara popped out of the yellow egg. She had long, curly white hair, and a yellow and white frilly dress. She also had a golden tiara on her head.

"You happy now?!" the Chara snapped at Alice.

"Hmm? Kukai did you hear something?" Alice pretended not to hear the Chara.

"OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!" the Chara flew up to Alice's face and flicked her on the nose. And in mere seconds Alice had her hands squeezing the life out of the Chara.

Tadase sweat dropped. But Kiseki was enjoying the show that was rolling out in front of them, as was Kukai.

"Alright already." Kukai and Daichi broke up the fight. Daichi pulled Alice's Chara away, only to set off another angry attack. This one towards Daichi.

"How dare you lay your hands on your princess!" Daichi then got slapped.

"Uhm..." Tadase spoke up, although he was kind of scared that he would get slapped as well.

"Haha, oops I guess we forgot about you Tadase." Kukai rubbed the back of his head. " Hey, why don't we all go to the Royal Garden.

The Royal Garden was the last place Tadase wanted to be, because Amu might be there. But when Tadase saw how Alice's face light up when Kukai started talking about the Royal Garden, he couldn't just say no.

"Are you coming with us man?"Kukai called after Tadase. They were already walking ahead. Tadase nodded, but Kukai could sense his bad mood.

"I bet I can beat you there...prince!" Kukai said the magic word that changed his mood, because right then and there, Tadase character changed with Kiseki and began shouting.

"prince...I AM NO MERE PRINCE...I AM THE KING! Now get back here and carry me to the Royal Garden!" Tadase screamed, but Kukai and Alice were already running down the road to the royal garden.

**(At The Royal Garden)**

Kukai was the first to the Royal Garden, but Tadase was only a few feet behind, still in his character change with Kiseki, but still running down the road, about half a mile behind the others, Alice was running. Alice can't run very fast, due to her asthma, because she has to constantly stop. Alice stopped running to take a break. She didn't need to follow close behind, because she has been to the Royal Garden before, she would visit Kukai during summer break every year.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

When I stopped to take a break, Tay-Tay bumped into the back of my head.

"Jeez...Watch were your..." Tay-Tay paused. I guess she noticed my heavy breathing, and she changed her attitude.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself. You'll just have another asthma attack.

"Yeah...I know...but I don't...wanna be a bother...to Kukai." I said in between breaths.

I started running again, only to feel a sharp pain in my chest. I stopped again, but this time I fell to the ground wheezing.

"Alice!" Tay-Tay screamed.

"Go...Get...Help" I told her wheezing.

I saw Tay-Tay fly off pretty fast in the direction of the Royal Garden. I hope this isn't another asthma attack.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

I was jumping off roof tops looking for the Embryo when Yoru stopped to talk to another alley cat.

"Ikuto-nya. This cat says he saw a girl on the side of the row. He said she looked like she couldn't breath-nya." Yoru told me.

"So what?" I said coolly, but inside my head I wondered if it was Amu.

"Ikuto-nya she could be really hurt-nya." Yoru said.

I sighed. "Where?" I asked.

"About a mile that way." Yoru pointed in the direction of the Royal Garden. I wonder if it really is Amu.

I jumped across a few more buildings when I saw her. It wasn't Amu, but she was pretty cute.

'Stoppit Ikuto, stay focused.' I told myself.

"Hey," I said to the girl. "are you breathing?" I asked. 'REALLY! Are you breathing?! Is that the best I could do?'

She looked up at me with a flushed face and watery eyes. She sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"Over here!" I heard a little voice say. I looked to see a Chara and some people behind it running this way. Wait, is that the Kiddy King? Sh*t I better leave before he sees me._ 'Wait, don't just leave her!'_ a voice in my head said. UGH! What do I do? _'Stay with her'_ the voice answered.

"No way!" I shouted at the voice in my head and ran away just before Tadase saw me.

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

Jeez, how could I forget about Alice! I was to busy beating Tadase that I forgot that Alice can't run very far without stopping.

How could I be so stupid?!

"There she is!" Tay-Tay flew to where Alice was kneeling on the ground. Right when Tay-Tay yelled though, I thought I saw someone by Alice, but they disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked Tay-Tay as I ran to Alice's side.

"Well, thanks to you numb-skulls, Alice pushed herself to far and she collapsed.

"What's happening to her? She isn't breathing!" Tadase wasn't in character change form anymore, he was really worried for Alice.

"She is having an asthma attack, Tay-Tay explained as I tried to lay her down in the grass.

"Does she have an inhaler?" I asked. I was still trying to moving Alice.

"No, she left it at your house...What are we going to do?" Tay-Tay was frantic.

"OK, calm down Tay-Tay, when I was taking health class, they taught us how to do mouth to mouth." Tadase said kneeling by Alice.

"Then do it!" I was becoming frantic as well. "I'll call an ambulance!" I got out my phone and dialed 911.

Tadase looked down at Alice, lucky him that she was passed out from lack of oxygen, because he didn't want it to seem like he was kissing her in stead of giving mouth to mouth.

As Tadase gave Alice mouth to mouth and I called an ambulance, Kiseki and Daichi were trying to calm Tay-Tay down.

She was screaming her head off and flying around in circles crying. I guess even though Tay-Tay and Alice fight a lot, they really do care about each other.

"OK, the ambulance is on its..." I paused when I looked over to Tadase and Alice. Either Tadase was really trying to get all the air out of his lungs into hers, or he was kissing her. Yep, he was definitely kissing her. No one holds that much air in their lungs. 'Wait, am I actually OK with this? NO I'm NOT!'

"Hey...yo! Tadase. Kissing my cousin won't help her breathing ya know!" I said becoming protective over my cousin.

Just then we both heard the ambulance, and Tadase stopped giving Alice "mouth-to-mouth" We helped the guys get Alice on the stretcher and into the ambulance. They used one of those plastic things that you squeeze the end to put air in their lungs. At least plastic down't kiss my cousin!

**Alright...finished with the first chapter. Don't know how many more chapters I'll make, but please Review and tell me what you think!**

**BYE! ^_^**


	2. In a Coma

**-PREVIOUSLY-** _Alice had an asthma attack and was taken to the hospital.-_

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

They had taken Alice into the ER, and Tadase, Kiseki, Daichi, and I had to stay behind. But Tay-Tay went with her.

One thing was still bugging me. Tadase had kissed my cousin, Alice. Why? Didn't he love Amu?

"Tadase..." I poked him hard in the shoulder. He winced.

"What?" He asked a little agitated.

"What's you deal? Why'd you kiss Alice?!" I was almost shouting.

"Huh?" Tadase acted clueless. But he really knew what I was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about! Why'd you do it? I thought you loved Amu!" I shouted at him. What was wrong with me?

"I-I don't love her no more..." Tadase looked at the floor. "Kukai, I caught Ikuto at Amu's house."

"So what?" I asked trying to get him to get to the point.

"He heard me confess to her, he'd been there there the whole time." He started tearing up.

"But why'd you kiss Alice? You just met her." I was so confused.

"She-She's just so cute, and I know I just met her, but when I touched her lips, I couldn't help it..." Tadase started blushing and getting teary eyed.

I just sighed. Trying to calm myself. "Ya know, you're ganna have to tell her what you did."

"Yeah, I figured." Tadase got really quiet.

There was a really long silence. But someone finally broke the silence.

"Guys! I got good news and bad news." It was Tay-Tay.

Both me and Tadase looked at Tay-Tay.

"She started breathing normally, but she went into a coma." Tay-Tay flew slowly over to Kukai. She stopped to glare at Tadase, she had seen him his her too.

"Despicable." Tay-Tay muttered under her breath.

"Tadase looked down again.

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" Tadase asked quietly.

"Yeah, they said maybe in a day or two. But don't even think about visiting her. You douche-bag!" Tay-Tay gave him the evil-eye.

Scared, Tadase stood up. "Sorry," and left.

"Good Riddens...Hey why are you still here?" Tay-Tay was talking to the purple headed Chara.

"How dare you talk to your king in that tone!" Kiseki shouted at Tay-Tay.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Tay-Tay gave Kiseki the one-more-word-and-you'll-die look.

Shocked by how scary she was, Kiseki flew off after Tadase.

**(Ikuto P.O.V)**

"Jeez, that stupid lady didn't really have to call the cops on me. All I did was fall through her roof." Ikuto was mad because he had to do community service. Because he fell through some lady's roof.

**-Flashback-**

_I was jumping off roof tops after I ran away from that girl on the side of the road because Tadase was running towards her, when I stopped on one particular roof. It was Amu's neighbor's, but when I was about to jump down to Amu's balcony window, I heard a loud crack, and I had fallen through the roof. It wasn't my fault the ladies roof couldn't hold my wight, but she called the cops on me. _

**-End Flashback-**

"Where do we have to do community service-nya?" Yoru asked me.

"The hospital, it was the only place that needed extra help." I explained as we arrived at the hospital entrance.

I walked up to the front desk and told the lady that I had to do community service.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked the lady.

"Oh, well I'd like you to check the saline bags for the coma patients. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright, if they're almost empty, there is a cart you can take with you to replace them." the lady pointed to the cart.

I nodded and pushed the cart towards the elevator. Let's see, that lady said the coma patients were on level three. I pushed the three button and got off when the doors opened.

I decided to start at the end of the hall and make my way to the elevator.

"What room is first-nya?" Yoru asked.

"Hmm...room 3-C." I looked at the little board outside the door. It also gave the name. Alice Ladelle.

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

One of the nurse's gave me a pass so I could go stay in the same room as Alice, just in case she woke up.

She was staying in room 3-C. Daichi, Tay-Tay, and myself stayed by the side of the bed watching Alice. She would occasionally say things in her sleep, but other than that, she stayed in a coma.

I heard a knock at the door and someone came in. Wait, I know him from somewhere. I couldn't place it, but that blue hair pulled at my mind. That's when a little cat like Chara flew out from behind him. Yoru! If that's Your, then that's...

"Ikuto?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Do I know you kid?" he asked...that kid remark really ticked me off.

"Who you callin kid? and why are you in here?" I stood up.

He brushed me off and walked towards the I.V. stand. It was almost empty, and Ikuto took a full bag from the cart and replaced it.

"Hey, I'm talkin to you..." I grabbed his shoulder.

"You have a pass right, " Ikuto looked at the pass that was hanging from my neck.

"I'll explain later today. Right now. I'm busy." Then Ikuto got up and left. But before he left he glanced at Alice. Then he muttered something that sounded like "I'll definitely come back."

Strange. I decided to ignore Ikuto, because Alice started to stir in the hospital bed. I looked around the room to see that Tay-Tay had left. Even Stranger.

**(Tay-Tay's P.O.V)**

Once I saw that cat Chara, I was curious. His face made my chest feel funny. I had to figure out why.

I followed the cat Chara quietly while listening to their conversation.

"Ikuto-nya. Wasn't that the girl from yesterday-nya?" the cat said. Were they talking about Alice. I flew closer.

This Ikuto person nodded and entered the next room. I stayed outside and peered in the window.

I kept my eyes on the cat Chara. I bolted back when I saw that he was staring at me from the corner of his eye.

I flew back to Alice's room as fast as I could. But the worst thing could have happened. The door was too heavy for me to pull open. I panicked when I saw the Ikuto person and cat Chara exit the door. The Chara was looking around and I made a mad dash towards a small pot that was outside of one of the rooms. But I wasn't fast enough, because when I peeked out from behind the pot, he was floating right in front of me.

"Yo-Nya" he said. He even sounds like a cat. Ha!

"Eh! Oh...Hi. I'm Tay-Tay." I introduced myself. What's with me. I'm usually not like this.

"Yoru, and that's Ikuto-nya." Yoru introduced himself and his person. Yoru. Kinda sounds like a cat's name.

My face started burning when I saw Ikuto staring at me and Your from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?!" I turned around." You better be smirking at him and not me!" I pointed to Yoru. Yoru laughed.

"No, I was smirking at that pot!" Ikuto said sarcastically. So I got a smart one here do I?

"Hmph!...Smart-Alec" I crossed my arms and turned around.

"Com'on-nya" Yoru was pulling me by my arm towards him.

"I was bored until you came along-nya." I blushed and allowed myself to be dragged along.

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

Alice was stirring more and more. I was getting kind of worried.

Then she sat up pretty dang fast and it scared the living daylight out of me

Alice had her eyes wide open, they started darting around the room. Then the stopped on me.

"Kukai!" Alice jumped out and gave me a big hug.

"Alice...You're OK!" I hugged her back.

She started looking around again. "Kukai? Why aren't Tadase or Tay-Tay with you?"

"Oh Uh, Tay-Tay went to go look around the hospital, but she'll be back." I couldn't tell her what Tadase did to her because he has to explain that.

Alice touched her lips. She looked confused. "What about Tadase?"

I couldn't tell her that I told him he couldn't see her, so I said "He's not here."

Alice could tell I was keeping something from her. "Did he come with us to the hospital?"

I had to tell the truth. "Yes,"

"Did he leave?"

"Yes." I looked at the wall.

"Did you make him?"

"...Yes..."

"Give me your phone."

I didn't give it to her. I didn't want her to talk to him yet. Not till I was there to here their conversation.

"Now." She demanded.

"No," I stood up and put my phone on the other side of the room.

"What did he do to me?" Alice asked sternly.

I didn't answer.

"Kukai! What did he do!?" Alice shouted. I flinched.

"He'll tell you."

"..." Alice was angry. She was giving me the death glare. Jeez she is scary when she does that.

She was really angry now. She had an evil aura now. It was creeping me out so I decided to leave her with Daichi.

I had to find Tay-Tay.

**(Daichi's P.O.V)**

"No Kukai! Don't leave me alone with..." It was too late. He was gone. I was left for dead with a monster.

"DAICHI!" Alice screamed.

Com'on Daichi be a man. She is just a girl...

"Come Here!" She Shouted.

I shook my head furiously. "No way!" I flew to a corner and rocked back and forth. Kukai. Hurry back!

***CLICK***

The door opened and Kukai and Tay-Tay came in.

_Thank you God!_

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

Poor Daichi. He looked traumatized.

I'm glad I found Tay-Tay, but Ikuto and Yoru had to come along because they were done with their community service.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

Good. Kukai's back. Now I can kill him for leaving.

Who's that with him? Wait I know him!

"Hey you!" I shouted pointing at Ikuto.

"I remember you! You were there MMPHH!" his hand covered my mouth. He leaned next to my ear and whispered so quietly that I could barely hear.

"They don't need to know that!"

Kukai, Tay-Tay, and Daichi looked confused. Tay-Tay looked at Yoru for some assistance but Yoru knew better. He just shrugged.

"Kukai..." I said evilly as I pulled Ikuto's hand away.

"No," he said. He didn't even know what I was going to say.

I crossed my arms and slouched back. But I perked up at the sight I saw. Tay-Tay was blushing at Yoru!

"Tay-Tay, is there something you'd like to tell me?"I teased.

Tay-Tay blushed even more. "AS IF!" she shouted.

We all laughed. But our laughing stopped when a certain blonde head and purple head came through the door.

Kukai put his hand over his ears and everyone else did the same except for Tadase and Kiseki. They were oblivious to what was about to happen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHEN I PASSED OUT YESTERDAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. All my anger was released into that sentence. I had fire coming out of my eyes and I had an evil aura around me.

**Well that's it for this chapter...Please review...until next time.**

**BYE! ^_^**


	3. Explain!

**-For Personal reasons, this chapter will be short...-**

**-Previously-**_ "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHEN I PASSED OUT YESTERDAY?" Alice shouted._

**__****(Tadase's P.O.V)**

How did Alice find out?! Was it Kukai?

"I-I...Uh..." I had planned out what I was going to say to her. But now I forgot it all!

"You Uh what?!" Alice got out of the hospital bed and walked over to me.

Uh Oh.

"Tell me now!" Alice grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into the air.

I was pretty scared...but then Kukai stepped in.

"Alright...Alice put 'em down so he can explain." Kukai gave me a mixed look. Was he still mad at me. Gosh. I didn't think one kiss could do this much damage.

**(Alice's P.O.V) **

I was pretty mad. Like steam blowing out of my ears mads. No one would tell me what happened. I had to use force to get it out of him.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down.

"...Well?" I pushed.

"Well you see. Alice. You were so cute when you were having an asthma attack that I..." Tadase started explaining. But he lost me at the cute part. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or offended. But what he said last was what got my attention.

"I-I'm sorry. I kissed you." Tadase hung his head in shame. He what? When I was passed out? WTH?!

"What?" I said blankly. The more I thought about it the more relieved I was. Was that all. I made this big fuss over this?! Wait. Tadase kissed me and called me cute. Does that mean...

I looked over to Tadase, who was still hanging his head, and I started blushing.

I rubbed the back of my head."It's alright. I forgive you."

Everyone looked surprised. Even Ikuto, who was still standing beside the bed.

"Really?" Tadase looked up cheerfully. Then he did the unexpected. He hugged me in a tight embrace.

I turned beet red. Kukai laughed at that.

"Ahem!" Tay-Tay looked a bit disturbed. I don't feel like dealing with her. And I know just the excuse to get rid of her.

When they all first came in, I saw Tay-Tay flying next to Yoru, and she was blushing.

"Oh shut up Tay-Tay. Why don't you go on a date with your new boyfriend." I looked at Yoru who was now floating towards Tay-Tay.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Tay-Tay yelled. But Yoru had grabbed her by the arm in his paw.

"That might be fun-nya" Yoru looked Tay-Tay in the eyes and dragged her lightly towards the door. Tay-Tay hesitated at first but eventually exited the room with Yoru.

I smiled with triumph.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

A nurse knocked on the door from outside the room.

"Ms. Alice?" she asked.

"Oh...come in." Alice wiggled out of Tadase's embrace.

"I have your papers ready. You can sign them and go home now." The nurse smiled cheerfully.

"Oh...OK." Alice filled out the papers and the nurse left.

"Well, let's all go to my house! We can talk more there." Kukai explained.

Everyone followed. Even Ikuto.

**Ok...that's all for now. Till next time. Please Review! Bye! ^_^**


End file.
